


Wesen and Monsters and all that Stuff

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood
Summary: Is it obvious that I totally ship Rosalee and Monroe?





	1. Chapter 1

"Ky!" Kylie heard her adoptive brother and best friend yell. 

She turned around and saw the blond walk towards her. "Whit's wrong?" the redhead asked, a Scottish accent lacing her words.

"Listen to this," he said and pressed a button on her phone, she would later wonder how and when he had taken it.  _"Kylie, if you hear this, I'm dead."_ the voice of Marie Kessler rang through the small motel room.  _"I set a timer, so you'd get this message after my death. I'm now already dead for about half a year I think. Depends on how fast everything went. As I record this, I plan to visit my nephew. He doesn't know anything about who he is, what he is. Please find him and teach him. His name is Nick Burkhardt. He's a detective in Portland. I hope you get this message and respect my last wish."_ There was a small pause,  _"Oh and tell Kaden that I guess he's not that bad, for a Wesen at least."_

They both made eye contact and Kaden knew what she wanted to do. They had known each other for 24 years and had learned to read her looks. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kylie nodded, they were granting the deceased Grimm her last wish.

       

The drive to Portland was pretty eventless, aside from Kaden's constant nagging about his little foot room. This was one of the reasons why Ky didn't like long drives. One just couldn't keep a Wesen like Kaden in a small room for too long.

As they drove into the city, Kylie turned the music down that was playing in the car. "Google whaur this polis station is," she told Kaden.

"Shouldn't we find a place to stay first? I need to relax, my butt is sore." 

Kylie snorted, "Juist mak' sure ye check th' motel history tae."

"That wasn't my fault," Kaden grumbled but got out his phone anyway. They were referring to the motel they had stayed in a few years prior. It had been haunted and Kaden had almost be killed. In fact, him being a Wesen was probably the only reason he had gotten out of that.

       

They had spent the night in the cheapest motel they could find and then drove towards the police station. 

"Okay, remember. If yer feelin' anythin' comin' up-"

"-I leave. Yeah,  _mom_ , I got it." Kaden rolled his eyes.

"Juist saying. He's likelie gey young. Mibbie he's ne'er seen a Wesen afore, we shuid let his foremaist yin be a Bever or something."

They got out of the car and walked into the Police office. They went to the front desk. A pretty raven-haired woman was sitting at it. Kylie gave her a flirtatious smile. "Hey." she greeted and Kaden rolled his eyes at his best friend. "We're keekin fur someone wha wirks 'ere, Nick Burkhardt?"

Before the women could say something, a man entered the building. He had brown hair and blue eyes. If Kylie remembered correctly, that's what Nick looked like. She walked towards him "Uh, excuse me, urr ye Nick Burkhardt?"

"Yeah, I am. What's the problem?"

"Have you by any chance seen strange things lately?" Kaden asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, I don't know what you mean. I really need to go." He walked away and the two friends shared a meaningful look. He definitely knew something.

"Whit dae we dae noo?" Kylie asked.

As if on cue, Kaden's stomach rumbled. "Food sounds good."

       

While they were eating, Kylie was researching the recent deaths in Portland. "Thare is an unusual amount o' deaths 'ere," she commented.

"You think they were all Wesen?" Kaden asked through a mouthful of food.

Kylie shrugged, "A dinnae ken bit thay wur a' inspected by Detective Burkhardt."

"Okay, then how about you go after him again."

The redhead nodded, "'N ye gang talking w' some local Wesen."

Kaden finished his last bit of food and stood up, grabbing his leather jacket. "If there's an active Grimm around here, someone has to have heard of him."


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie waited at the police station until the man left the station along with another detective. She followed the police car with her own until they arrived at a hotel. She drove further and around the block then back and parked to wait what would happen.

After a while of waiting, she opened the glove department and got out some cookies. Starting to unwrap one, she knew that Kaden would scold heer later for getting crumbs in the car. Just as she finished eating, Nick's partner exited the building, the Grimm following soon.

She waited for them to get away a bit before she followed after them and got back to the Portland Police Bureau that way. Once again, she waited for something to happen. 

As her phone rang and the name "Not Diego" appeared, she quickly picked up. Kaden's voice came through the phone and he seemed very annoyed. "I just spend the last half an hour trying to convince a bunch of Bevers that they should tell me where the Grimm lives. What'd you find out?"

"That deputies spend a lot o' time in thair office....wait a seicont, ah think something is happening. Th' lights ur turning aff."

"It could be something wrong with them."

"When is that ever th' case wi' us?" She got out of the car. "I'm aff tae keek whit happened." She hung up and put her phone away, also checking that her gun was in the back of her waistband. 

Walking into the office, she noticed Nick and two other men walking through a door that probably led to a garage. She silently followed them. "He's here." One of the men said as she entered the garage. His head twitched, indicating that he might have heard her.

Nick walked in front of him and told him something that Kylie couldn't hear. Then Nick and his partner turned on some flashlights and walked away with raised guns. 

The man turned around and looked directly at Kylie with yellow glowing eyes. The Grimm raised her gun. Before either of them could say anything, they heard someone yell: "Captain!" The yellow-eyed man ran away and Kylie ran in the same direction as she heard gunfire. 

She ran behind a pillar as she was narrowly missed by a bullet. Looking to the other shooters, she noticed that one was running away. She was about to follow him when she saw Nick running across the underground parking lot and to the same guy, who was now lying on the floor. He must have been hit.

"Listen to me," Nick said. He was kneeling over the man on the floor and pulling him up by his collar. "Two people were killed in Rheinbeck, New York, 18 years ago, Reed and Kelly Burkhardt. You were involved."

"Please" the black-haired man on the floor begged.

"Tell me what happened."

"Please let me hold the coins one more time." Coins? Which coins? Kylie questioned herself.

"Tell me." Nick shook the man who only coughed up blood. "Tell me!" Nick yelled but the man was already dead. With a grunt, Nick let go of him.

Kylie tucked away her gun as Nick turned to her and his partner went to check on the Captain. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick asked. 

"I need tae talk tae ye. Look, ah ken ye're a Grimm-"

She was interrupted by the other detective. "The coins are gone!" The two Grimms exchanged a look and bolted to the man. "You think Kolt took them?" he asked Nick and only gave Kylie a curious glance.

"One way to find out," Nick said and walked over to one of the cars. Kylie and the other man both followed him and Nick turned around. "Hank, maybe it's better if you check that the Captain is free of any toxins."

Hank nodded, "What's up with her?"

Kylie gave him a fake smile and got a false FBI badge from her jacket. "Special Agent Williams, ah wis keekin fur that man fur a while noo. He's a suspect in yin o' mah cases."

Hank nodded and helped a man, probably the Captain, to stand up from the ground.

The two Grimms moved to Nick's car and the detective started the engine. "So what is he a suspect for?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I'm nae really an Agent ye bampot. A'm a Grimm, juist like ye. Yer aunt sent me tae hulp ye wi' th' Wesen stuff. 'N' ah mist say, 'twas nae difficult tae fin' ye."

"How  _did_ you find me?" he asked and they were already almost at the hotel they had been to earlier.

"Well, Marie tellt us howfur ye keeked a while ago 'n' thare ur nae a lot o' deputies that keek lik' a blue-eyed version o' Ray Palmer in Portland." They arrived at the hotel and as they got out, Nick asked: "Who's Ray Palmer?"

       

Nick had taken the coins from the Steinadler and they had driven to a trailer park. Nick was still wary of her and walked past a few trailers. 

"Hey, isnae that Marie's?" Kylie asked as he watched her closely while leading her past a silver trailer.

"Yeah, that's hers. Where do you know it from? Even I didn't know it existed." Nick opened the door and let her in.

"We crossed paths a lot 'n' she always hud this thing wi' her. Ah learned a lot fae her, ye ken."

Nick nodded took the coins out of his pockets. He studied them for a moment before pressing them into a box and hiding them behind a suitcase underneath the Burkhardt Weapon arsenal.

"So, are we related?" he asked after a while. 

"Aye. A' Grimms ur related some wey or anither. Ah think yer mither 'n' mah faither wur cousins or something. Ah'ment sure. He didnae hae a stoatin connection wi' his fowk 'n' Marie refused tae talk aboot it."

Nick gave a half nod and there was a small moment of silence in which neither of then knew what to say.

Kylies eyes landed on an old-looking metal thing. "Hey, whit's that?"

"Uhm, it's a film protector. A friend of mine found it and I was going to watch a movie tape that I found with the Steinadler."

"Well, let's see whit's oan it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Kylie was alone in their motel room when her phone started playing 'The Fox' by Ylvis. 

"What does th' Fuchsbau say?" she asked, picking up. She got no answer. "Rosalee? Whit's wrong?" 

"It's-It's Freddie. he's dead."

"What?"

"I got a call from a detective and I'm about to go into the Police department. Can you meet me at the shop later? I'll text you the address. I'm going to ask the detectives if it's okay. If it's not-"

"We're goin' tae go in any way, I know. I'll meet you there." Kylie replied.

"Thank You."

"No problem." as Rosalee hung up, Kylie quickly texted Kaden, who was doing god-knows-what, what she was doing. Then she got up and put on her brown leather jacket. Kaden had taken the car so she had to walk there. Luckily the shop Rosalee's brother had owned wasn't too far away. Kylie had never actually met Freddie but she knew that he was a Fuchsbau, just like his sister.

       

"I'm not gonna hurt you." was the first thing Kylie heard as she arrived at the shop. She grabbed her gun and quickly entered it. 

Nick was standing there with raised hands in front of a frightened Rosalee. Kylie sighed and put her gun away again. "What th' hell?" she asked.

"She's Fuchsbau," Nick said.

"I ken," she said and pushed Nick out of the way. She walked over to Rosalee and hugged her. "Ye okay?" she asked. 

Rosalee went to nod but then shook her head instead. "No. He's a Grimm. I know you are too but I know you and he-"

"Yeah, I know. You can't trust him without knowing him. He's on the good side though."

Nick's cough caught the attention of the two girls. He gave Kylie an odd look and then turned to Rosalee. "Do you know anything about Gallenblase?"

"That's th' German word for 'gallbladder'" Kylie said. "Yer pronouncing it wrong though."

"Well, it's  _human_  gallbladder."

"I know what it is." Rosalee snapped.

"Did you know your brother was dealing?"

"No"

Nick leaned against a wall, "He was being supplied by Geiers.

"Is that who killed him?" Rosalee asked.

"That was my first thought. But I think whoever killed him was after something else."

"An', Geier normally dinnae uise guns," Kylie commented silently.

Rosalee didn't say anything to that but asked Nick. "What?"

The blue-eyed Grimm shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"I have no idea what he has in here. But I'll look."

Nick's cell phone rang, "Yeah?" he asked picking up. On the other side, somebody spoke and Nick replied with "Not yet." he looked at the two women. "I think his sister's clean. I'm coming back." He put his phone away. "If you can think of anything..." he looked at Kylie, "You have my number."

"If you find out anything-" Rosalee started.

"I'll call one of you." he left the shop and Rosalee started looking around the shop. "He wasn't what I was expecting." 

"Aye, he's mah seicont cousin or something 'n' ah knew th' woman who raised him. She left a message efter her death that ah shuid show him th' way o' th' Grimm. Guess that wasn't sae necessary."

       

They had cleaned up a lot in the shop when we suddenly heard a knock on the door. The two of them shared a look and Rosalee went to open the door, making the doorbell jingle. 

"Another partner?" she asked. I looked up and saw Nick standing there with another man, who was a lot taller than the Grimm.

"Sort of. Uh, this is Monroe." there was a small pause. "Monroe, this is Rosalee Calvert."

"I knew your brother. I'm sorry." Monroe shook Rosalee's hand.

Kylie stepped forward and offered Monroe her hand. "Kylie Harvey." The man shook her hand. "Eddie Monroe. Most call me Monroe."

"We need to get into the basement," Nick told Rosalee.

Rosalee, who had still been looking at Monroe, now turned her head to Nick. "Do you need me to go with you?" she asked.

"No, just a little follow-up."

"Okay." she seemed skeptical.

The two men entered and walked past the women and into the basement. As they walked down, Kylie leaned towards Rosalee, "Ye wur totally checking Monroe oot."

Rosalee looked away. "No, I was not."

Kylie grinned. "Aye ye wr," she told her friend in a sing-song voice. Rosalee huffed and walked down to the basement, the redhead following after her. 

 "Did you find something?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you know something of a drug called 'J'?" Nick asked.

"Yes." both women answered.

"Do you know if your brother was selling some of it?" Nick asked Rosalee.

"Even if he was, it's-it's not illegal."

Monroe confirmed, "She's right. That's why you-you know, the cop you- has never heard of it."

"I need to know everything in this basement that a Wesen would kill for." The dark-haired Grimm said.

"Will it help you find the men who killed my brother?"

"I hope so."

"Then I'll do it now."

"Okay," Nick said as he started to leave the room. "I'll call you later."

As Monroe was about to pass Rosalee, she grabbed his arm. "You said you knew my brother?"

"Yes."

Rosalee woged and showed her true form. Monroe woged too, revealing himself to be a Not-Werewolf. The two Grimms watched the intense staring moment of the two Wesen.

"I just wanted to make sure," Rosalee said before turning to Nick. "So they don't know, do they?"

"Who?"

"The cops you work with. They don't know who you are."

"No... Does it matter?"

"I'm just trying to...understand how-how this works." she was referring to the friendship between Nick and Monroe. She had known Kylie before the latter had shown the Grimm abilities and they had had a few awkward days in the beginning but in the end, Kylie was still Kylie.

"It's, um-"Monroe started. "It's a little complicated."

"Yeah, I can see that. Just find the men who killed my brother."I just wanted to make sure

Monroe nodded and the two men left, Rosalee looking after them. The Fuchsbau turned to her friend who was grinning. "What?"

Kylie imitated Rosalee's voice, "I just wanted to make sure."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that I totally ship Rosalee and Monroe?


	4. Chapter 4

There was a rapid knock on the door of the motel and Kaden threw a pillow at it. He had a hangover and was not in the mood for any human  (or Wesen)  interaction.

Kylie stood up from her bed on which she had been reading and opened the door. Rosalee was standing in front of it. She quickly walked in and shut the door behind her. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kylie asked.

"I was in my shop when to men broke in. I got away but they might still be after me."

"Okay, you should be safe here. They won't know you're here. Call Nick so that he can look into police records. You saw the face right?"

Rosalee nodded.

       

Rosalee was now at the police station and had promised to call after that or at least to text the outcomes. Kylie wanted to know who the assholes were so badly.  It had been a while since she had hunted anything and it was not in her blood to wait so long.

"Can you stop pacing around?" the tired voice of Kaden came from his bed, where he had face-planted onto the cushions. "You know I have sensitive hearing."

"And ye git a hangover," Kylie commented. "By th' wey, whaur were ye thae lest few days?"

"I found this awesome Wesen club, the had a hot fire dancer. She's a Type B Dragon but she's gone now. A shame, really."

"O' coorse, we git 'ere to hulp a Grimm 'n' a' ye de is think o' wummin."

"First of all,  _you_  got sent here to help a Grimm. I just came because we never separate so long. And second of all," he flipped onto his back. "Remember that case in New Orleans? Where I did all the work because you were too busy pinning for that Lion. I still don't know what you were thinking."

"Ah wis bein' canny, okay? Ah wis always sportin' sunglasses."

Kaden huffed and turned around again, putting a pillow over his head but Kylie could faintly hear a 'whatever' being muffled.

       

Rosalee had texted her that she was going to her brother's house and that Nick had sent her someone to protect her but Kylie still wanted to check up with her.

Human's didn't really have a chance against Wesen, so the next morning she drove to the shop first. She saw the broken door to the basement and cleaned up around it. Then she went into the shop again and waited for Rosalee to show up. 

Kylie had no idea where Freddie's house was and Rosalee wasn't going to tell her. If the Fuchsbau was one thing, it was clever. She knew that Kylie would stay with her at her house or at least visit regularly. She would also deposit Kaden there and she didn't really like him. Kaden was way too flirty for her liking.

Another thing Rosalee was, was stubborn. No matter who Nick had sent her as security, Rosalee would make it to the shop.

She was proven right when Rosalee entered the shop, Monroe right behind her.

Kylie raised her brows and Rosalee grumbled, "Not. A. Word."

The redhead grinned. "Ah see ye're in guid hauns." and left the shop, leaving the two Wesen behind.

She went back to the motel room and continued the book she was reading. 

       

"What's wrong?" Kylie asked as she entered the shop again. "Nick juist said that ah hae tae git 'ere quickly."

A guy who was lying on the counter sat up and screamed. 

Nick turned to the redhead who had raised her brows. "Seargent Wu came to check on the two and fainted."

Rosalee screamed for the guys to hold Wu down, who was still screaming and Kylie could now see his face being red and covered with strange bumps. "Here we go. Here we go...okay." Rosalee said as Nick and Monroe held him down. She dabbed his face with a sponge.

"Hurry up, this is not going well," Monroe told her.

"Open his mouth." The Fuchsbau instructed.

Nick looked up from the man. "Wait, you want him to drink it?"

"Yeah, he better. Come on. Get his mouth." 

Nick held open his mouth and Rosalee pored a questionable liquid inside. Kylie started to look through the Seargents things. "Na Hex Bag," she mumbled. 

Wu choked a bit but then calmed down, only to start screaming again. Rosalee quickly covered his face.

They now started to wait while Kylie thought about what could have cause this. If it was something normal, they would have brought him to the hospital.

"How much longer?" Nick asked after a while.

Rosalee looked at her watch. "His pulse has calmed down. We might as well have a look." she pulled the cloth from Wu's face, which looked a lot better now. "I think it worked," Rosalee said. "He's gonna sleep for quite a while. Is there someplace we can take him? I think it would be best if he woke up in familiar surroundings."

"His Apartment is not far," Nick said, looking to Monroe.

"I'll get his feet." the Blutbad told him.

They drove to the Seargents apartment and Nick carried him in with Monroe's help. They put him on the couch and Nick then turned to Rosalee. "You said you've seen this before?"

"Yeah, at my parent's shop. I was probably 17. A friend of my father's came in with the same symptoms."

"Oh, ah mind that." Kyle agreed  "The guy wha drank a magic potion."

Rosalee nodded, "A Zaubertrank meant for somebody else."

"Zaubertrank?" Monroe asked, "They can be nasty."

Nick looked confused, "Does somebody wanna tell me what a Zaubertrank is?"

"Basically a loue potion made by a Rotten Witch Bitch," Kylie explained.

"She means a Hexenbiest," Rosalee explained. "The Zaubertrank causes obsessive behaviors. If the right person takes it, it creates a deep emotional response, but if the wrong person takes it," she gestured to Wu, "This happens. I think we caught it in time."

"Can we leave him alone?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he should be...good for a few hours."

Nick looked from Wu to the other people in the room and then to Rosalee, "All right, we almost caught the man who killed your brother. But they got away. In the apartment, we found the boxes of 'J' that they stole from the shop, and we also found this pipe. It kinda looked like a horn."

"A Saugendampf," Rosalee said.

"Oh man," Monroe commented. "Addicts. And you got their stash? They will be needing more, and I am telling you, addicts with guns is a bad combo."

"Where would they go for more?"

"Don't look at me."

"I'm not," Nick said, looking at Rosalee. "I have a feeling you know."

"Yeah. I was hooked for seven years. My brother and Kylie finally helped me to get clean. That's why I went to Seattle. If they're looking to score, It'll be an Island of Dreams."

"A Trauminsel? Here." Monroe asked.

"They're everywhere."

Nick looked at the two Wesen in front of him. "Are we talking about some kind of Wesen crack house?"

"Yeah," Rosalee confirmed.

"Well, how do we find it?"

"We find a Dealer. They'll know."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's my brother, I should be the one that goes in," Rosalee said as they arrived at the Dream Island. 

"You've done enough," Nick told her. Rosalee had gotten two tickets so that the blue-eyed Grimm and the Blutbaden could go in.

Rosalee gave Nick the cards and he and Monroe walked towards the building while Kylie stayed in the car with Rosalee. 

"We shuid gang in," Kylie mumbled. "Why dae th' jimmies git a' th' action?"Rosalee nodded agreeing. 

As tons of people started to run out of the building, the two friends exited the car. They saw Monroe run out, following a guy who got out a gun and turned to face the Blutbaden. 

Rosalee quickly ran up to the guy and hit him over the head with a brick she had picked up. 

Monroe and she shared a moment of eye contact and then smiled at each other.

       

That evening, Kylie faceplanted on her bed with a smile.

"What go you so cheery?" Kaden asked while eating some cornflakes.

"We fun Freddie's murderer 'n' a'm pretty sure Rose's falling in loue wi' Monroe."

"Who's Monroe?" 

"Some Blutbad Nick kens. He's yin of the guid guys. Och, 'n' Rose is staying 'ere."

Kaden nodded, finishing his cereal and placing his bowl on the counter. "When do you think we'll be going again? I mean, Nick seems to be fine without your help."

Kylie rolled onto her back and nodded, "Okay, then let's solve yin o' oor kind o' cases. Or twa 'n' then git back 'ere."

Kaden smirked. "I thought you might say something like that, so I already found us a case."

"How come ah aren't surprised?"

       

"Okay, ah called Rose 'n' tellt her whit's up. Let's go." Kylie told her Kaden, as they made their way to the car. She started the engine and pulled out of the motel parking lot, "So whaur ur we going?"

"Junction City, Kansas"

"Urr ye kidding me? That's git tae be at least 23 hours."

"25, to be exact." 

The redhead glared at her brother, "Ye didnae tell me this yesterday fur ye knew ah wid hate it ."

"C'mon, this is way worse for me." 

Kylie huffed and just continued driving while Kaden filled her in on the case. Apparently, a woman named Jenny Greentree died in a forest and then continued haunting it. A boy had died two days ago and they were gonna stop the ghost before she hurt more people. A simple Salt and Burn job.

       

They had taken turns with driving so that neither of them got too tired. As they arrived it had already gotten dark and although they were both pretty exhausted, they still went to the grave. 

It was not hard to find, the local graveyard wasn't very big but as they got there, they were up for a surprise.

"Someone was already here." Kaden said, looking at the freshly closed up dirt. he woged and sniffed around, "whoever it was, they burned the body. "

"Sae 'twas a hunter?" Kylie asked.

"Probably."

The Grimm groaned, "If we drove a' th' wey 'ere fur hee haw ..."

"Maybe we'll find another case nearby, let's just check in a motel for now. I'm tired."

       

It turned out that they didn't have to find a new case, another boy had died and it was the brother of the first victim, which couldn't be a coincidence so Kylie and Kaden put on some suits and got out their fake FBI badges. 

"Urr ye serious?" Kylie asked. 

"No, I'm Kaden" he replied with a smirk. Kylie glared at him.

"What?" Kaden asked. His shoulder lengthed blond hair was a mess.

Kylie gestured to his hair. She went to her bag and got some hair gel. The Grimm had bought this a while ago, since the first time they had dressed up as FBI Agents and people had thought Kaden had just been in a fight.

Kaden caught the tube of hair gel that was thrown at him and walked into the bathroom. He combed through his hair a few times before slicking it back. "I don't like this," he told his sister. "It feels weird."

They got into the car with Kaden driving this time and soon arrived at the morgue. As they arrived, a coroner was just leading two men in suits away from then. 

Deciding to follow them, they soon arrived in a room with a body lying on a metal table. 

"Well, this is it. Gentlemen... this is Corporal Brown."

A scrawny man in a too big Army uniform stood in front of the body. "Corporal James Brown. I'm shipping off to the AF manana.  I'm here to pay respects to my cousin as I will not be able to attend the funeral."

"That must be terrible for your family," the coroner said, looking at the covered body, "Losing two brothers so fast."

The men in suits and James Brown both seemed a bit confused but quickly hid it.

"Yeah. Yeah. My aunt- she's, uh...she's real broken up about it."

Kylie cleared her throat making the men turn around to her and Kaden. "Special Agents Pond 'n' Porter," she said, holding up her badge.

"More FBI?" the coroner asked.

"It's a personal thing," Kaden explained, looking at James Brown.

"Yeah," the man agreed. "Dougie is a family friend."

There was a small moment of silence before the taller one of the FBI Agents asked, "Hey, Doc, can we see both files, please?"

The doctor made an agreeing sound and went to get the files as his phone rang. "Ah." he handed the files to the Agent, "My wife. I'll, uh, be in my office."

"Great" the other Agent commented. 

The coroner left and James Brown went to hug Kaden. Kylie looked surprised while the Agents just looked annoyed. "Good to see you again Kaden, these are the Winchesters."


	6. Chapter 6

"Winchesters? As in 'starting-the-apocalypse Winchesters'?" Kylie asked.

"You're hunters?" the taller one asked.

Kylie nodded then turned to her brother, "Whaur dae ye ken him fae?" She asked, making a head gesture to 'James'. 

"You remember that strange Vampire case I worked one or two years ago?"

"Aye?"

"That's where I met Garth, he had tipped the FBI and I was listening in on them." then he turned to Garth. "This is my sister, Kylie."

The smaller Winchester cleared his throat. "And I'm Dean, this is Sam. Now let's get this case done."

Sam nodded. "Yeah." he turned to Garth. "You didn't say they were brothers."

"Dude, I just found out about the other corpse, and...started moving quickly. I'm sucking up info as I go."

Dean motioned at Garth in his way to big uniform, "What, are you allergic to a suit?"

Garth looked at himself, "No. I just...look good in a uniform."

"Yep. Same cause of death." Sam, who had been reading the file, said.

"Right, uh, gutted at night in the woods, where legend says that the ghost of Jenny Greentree roams."

Dean took out his EMF meter while Kaden woged and sniffed at the body, "He was drunk when he was killed, he reeks of alcohol." the other hunters (save for Kylie) gave him strange looks.

Garth then looked at the EMF meter in Dean's hands, "Oh, uh, I already scanned for EM-" The EMF reader made a noise. "-F. Oh. Um...I guess mine must be broken again."

"All right. I'm reading your mail. Uh, ghost of Jenny...whatever?" Dean made a hand gesture while putting the EMF away again.

"Greentree. That's just it. I torched her bones."

"Mibbie she is bound tae some hing," Kylie suggested.

Garth shook his head, "Highly doubtful. Chick was homeless."

Dean looked at the body from under the cover and made a face. 

"Plus, is it me, or is this less evil spirit, more monster chow?" Garth added.

"A werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Except, uh, the witness said that whatever was chasing victim numero uno was invisible."

"Uh..." Dean chuckled, "So, invisible ghost werewolf?"

Kaden leaned closer to his sister, "You should let him name some Wesen."

Kylie hit his chest, "Mah names ur braw."

"'Braintopus'? 'Shrek'? 'Winnie Pooh'? I'm questioning your definition of 'braw'."

"Hey, Either of you ever heard of Thightslapper Ale?" Sam asked.

"Is that a stripper or a beverage?" Garth questioned.

"Beverage for douchebags." Kaden and Dean said at the same time.

Sam gestured to the computer in front of him, "Uh, number one microbrew in the Pacific Northwest."

Garth looked at him confused, "But we're in Kansas."

"Yeah, rest my case," Dean said, "What's your point?" he asked his brother.

"The owner is the dad to the dead brothers."

Garth nodded and made his way out of the room, "Right. I'll can the uniform, go fed. See you at the brewery in 40." 

He left and Dean gave his brother an awkward smile, "He grows on you."

"Sae, ah guess ye guys go thare 'n' then tell us whit happened," Kylie said.

"What?" Kaden asked. "Are you serious? We drove 25 hours to get here, I want to do more than just let other people do our job."

"Wouldn't ye git suspicious if five FBI agents shawed up oan yer doorstep?" 

Kaden grumbled but Kylie could see that he agreed so she turned to the Winchester brothers, "Whilk motel urr ye guys staying at?"

       

The five hunters were now all in one motel room, talking about the case.

"There's a million things with claws go bump in the night," Dean said, sitting on the sofa and reading a journal.

Kylie went to say something when here phone rand. "Hello?" she asked.

_"Hey, it's Nick."_

"Nick?" Kylie shared a look with Kaden. "Whit's wrong?"

_"Well, I'm kinda on vacation and I need Wesen help."_

"Okay, a'm 'ere wi' a few ither hunters 'n' Kaden, shuid ah pat th' phane oan speaker?"

_"Ok."_

Kylie put the phone on speaker, deciding that the Winchesters had seen enough weird stuff to go with this.

 _"All right, I got a cat."_  Nick started. Dean gave the phone a funny look.  _"It's not a lion or a tiger, but it's not a house cat either. It's something in-between."_

"Like an alley-cat?" Kaden asked.

_"Yeah."_

"There's this totally jerky type of, uh, werecats," Kaden said.

"Aye," Kylie agreed, "Ah ca' thaim Jerkcats. Thay hae this streenge ability tae be irresistible tae wummin. It ne'er ends weel though. They're gey possessive 'n' often abusive towards thair mukkers."

 _"Yes, that's what it looks like here,"_  Nick said.

"I'm not surprised," Kaden grumbled. 

Kylie nodded, "Hud a burd wance, wha left me fur a Jerkcat. Tellt her he loved her, knocked her up. He didnae waant it sae she tried tae lea him. He slashed her face."

_"I hope they got him."_

"Well, they didn't," Kaden said. "But  _somebody_  did."

 _"Oh,"_  Nick chuckled.  _"Well, sorry for calling so late. Rosalee told me you and your brother were going after some Wesen?"_

"Aye, haven't figured oot whit it's yit bit tis killing fowk. Be canny wi' yer Jerkcat. 'n' mibbie ask Monroe whit they're actually called." she hung up and looked to the other hunters again. "Whaur wur we?"

"Oh yeah," Sam said. "According to this, Dale, the third founding member, wasn't just a partner. He was also the brewmaster."

"'Brewmaster'?"Dean asked.

"He was widely considered a genius."

"All right, that's it." he got up. "No microbrew is worth...what was is- eight 'Food Magazine' rewards?" he got some Beer out of the Fridge. "beer's not Food. It's..." he put a bottle in front of Garth. "Whatever water is." He gave Sam a bottle and handed one to Kaden. 

As he wanted to give one to Kylie, she shook her head, "Ah dinnae dram."

He gave her a strange look and then inspected the label on his bottle. "Hmm. Thighslapper." he took a drink and made an impressed face, "Wow, that's actually awesome. Damnit, I'm not even mad anymore."

Kaden took a swig from his bottle. "Huh. Not that bad."

They watched as Garth drunk the entire contents of his bottle and then shook his head. He burped and coughed.

"Wow. Party on, Garth."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't usually drink beer." Garth explained. "It messes with my depth perception." he belched and hiccuped. "Especially when I skinny-dip." Kaden and Kylie shared a look, "Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?"

Sam gestured to his laptop. "Listen to this. This is something interesting."

Garth laughed.

"Are you drunk?" Kaden asked him.

"Dude," Garth said, "I just...drank a whole beer. Of course, I'm drunk." he belched again.

"Wow, he holds his liquor as much as you do, Ky," he told his sister, who glared at him.

"Something interesting?" Dean asked his brother.

"Right. Uh..."

He was interrupted by Garth. "Hey, can I have some more Thighslapper?"

"No." Sam and Kylie said at the same time.

"No. Coffee for you, Tara Reid," Dean told him.

"Coffee with kalhua in it?"

Dean sighed and let Sam continue. "So, it says that Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died. Or...maybe he got pushed out 'cause he didn't want to sell. I mean, Baxter said the deal's been in the work for months."

"That explains the widow." Dean said, "She's suing. Maybe Dale had a bone to pick, and he's still picking it."

"Right. So, maybe he's a spirito malo." Garth commented.

Suddenly, there was a voice on the police radio they had set up on a counter in the room. "Unit to McAnn residence. 698 Washburn."

"'McAnn residence'?" Kylie asked. "Isn't yin o' th' founder's names Jim McAnn?"

Garth nodded, "Let's hope for their sake our spirito ain't made it out of the woods. All right. Let's go check it."

"Let us go," Kylie said, "You checked th' brewery."

Sam nodded, "Okay, then we'll go visit the widow."

"I'll come with you," Garth announced, pointing at the redhead and her brother.

"Can we go as Police or something that doesn't require suits and hair gel?" Kaden asked as they made their way to the door. "You know I hate that stuff."

"Crybaby."

       

"So, uh...we still on invisible werewolf?" Garth asked the Harvey Siblings.

"I dinnae think something lik' that actually exists." Kylie commented, "Though anythin' is possible nowadays."

Kaden nodded. "I think the little girl knows something."

They turned to look at the living room where Tess, a young girl, sat with her grandfather, Jim McAnn and a woman named Mary. 

"I'm going to take a run at her." Garth said.

"What?" the siblings asked.

"Trust me. My special lady has twins." he walked into the living room.

"How does he have a girlfriend?" Kaden asked.

Kylie shrugged and they both walked into the living room.

"Do you mind if we speak to Tess alone for just a sec? It could really help." Garth asked, looking at Jim.

The man nodded and turned to his granddaughter, "Honey, we'll...we'll be right out there, okay?" He and Mary stood up.

"Thank You," Kylie said as the left the room.

"Hi, Tess." Garth sat down on the coffee table in front of the girl. "You want to tell me what you saw tonight?"

Tess shook her head and looked at her lap.

"Or maybe you'll talk to..." Garth raised his hand in a sock puppet and spoke in a high-pitched voice, "...Mr Fizzles! I'm your friend! Yay!"

Kaden winced at the high voice and Kylie took her head in her hand. "Please put that thing away."

Still speaking in a high-pitched voice, Garth continued, "Mr. Fizzles wants to help Tess. He wants to listen."

"Mr. Fizzles is about to go six feet under," Kaden grumbled.

Garth managed to make the puppet look scandalized. 

"It was a monster," Tess admitted to the puppet.

"I believe you, Tess. Did it have claws?"

Tess nodded.

Kylie turned to the girl, "Why wur ye th' ainlie yin that cuid see it, Tess?"

Tess shrugged.

"What else, Tess?" 'Mr. Fizzles' asked.

Tess shrugged again.

"You sure? 'Cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a ..." he lowered his voice, "liar"

"Okay, that's enough now... Mr. Fizzles." Kaden said.

"I drank a grown-up drink," Tess admitted.

Kaden looked at the girl, confused, "You mean alcohol?"

Tess nodded. "It was an accident. Don't let them arrest me, Mr. Fizzles."

Garth and 'Mr. Fizzles' both looked at the Harvey siblings and nodded in sync.

       

They met Sam at the brewery who had told them about some kind of box that may have something to do with the case. 

Sam picked the lock and the Winchesters entered, closely followed by the Harveys.

As they arrived in the office, the younger Winchester quickly found the box. It was a blue-grey colour and decorated in Japanese writing. Inside the wooden box, there was another box with a face on it. Sam opened it and got out a bottle of saki.

Sam turned it in his hands and noticed the seal being broken. "Oh." he shook the bottle, "Wait a second. Someone's been sampling the goods."

"Oh, you don't say?" he looked around the room and noticed a camera, "Hey, check it out. God, I love paranoid people." he motioned to the computer on the desk. "See if you can get on."

"Okay, uh..." Sam sat down in front of the screen and the other three hunters stood behind him. He brought up an image of them behind the desk. "Huh."

Kaden and Dean waved at the Camera. 

"All right, so, first death was, what, uh, four months ago?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sam played the security footage and skipped ahead until he found Trevor, the first person that was murdered, in his father's office, drinking from the bottle of sake.

"Nothing there," Sam commented.

"Nothing we can see." Kaden reminded him and then looked to his sister. She nodded at him. Kylie could see a ghostly figure in a white dress.

Dean took a few bottles from the shelves and placed them on the desk.

"What, are you kidding me?" Sam asked.

"Tick-tock."

Sam poured himself a drink and Kaden opened a bottle for himself, Kylie was still staring at the screen. The spirit had now vanished, along with Trevor.

"I mean, can you even get drunk anymore?" Sam asked his brother. "It's kind of like, uh, drinking vitamin for you, right?"

"Shut up." Dean sniffed at a bottle, "Holy..." he drank from the bottle and started coughing. Dean poured himself a glass of the clear liquid and clinked glasses with Sam.

Kaden grabbed a bottle that looked like the one Dean had and drank half of its content. He raised his brows, "This is actually good." turning to his sister he added, "Remind me to get some of this myself."

They continued drinking until they weren't sober anymore. "All right. Party time." Dean said to his brother.

"Okay." 

"Rewind and go." Dean drank a bit more from the glass he was holding.

Sam played the footage of Trevor. The other hunters could now also see what Kylie saw.

"So he let that thing out of the box and then it must've followed him to the place in the woods with the other people," Kaden commented.

Dean looked at the screen intensely, "Yes. Yes. That's smart. I'm actually kind of drunk." he looked at his empty glass, "What is this?" he poured himself another glass. "Me likey. I miss these talks." 

Dean took a drink but spit it back into his glass as a man came walking in. Kylie quickly stood up.

"What the hell?" the man asked and woged into a Bever. He took one look at Kylie and quickly stepped back. "I'm calling the cops!"

Kylie sprinted towards him but before she could reach him, the man fell to the floor. Garth had tasered him from behind.

       

The Winchesters were now standing in the Harvey's motel room. Kaden had the box with the face on it in his hand.

"Anata ga marou mono...Wa anata ka ra mo morau. That means'what you took will be taken from you.' Like eye for an eye, you know?"

Sam nodded and Kaden continued, "Kono bin niwa syoujou zuke no sake ga hu-in sarete iru." he looked to his sister, "It says it contains a Shojo."

"What's a... Shojo?" Dean asked them.

"An alcohol spirit," Kylie explained, "We ne'er actually dealt wi' yin bit they're supposed tae be pretty dangerous."

"Okay and by the bay, how come you speak Japanese?" Dean asked.

Kaden shrugged, "Kylie and I had a lot of free time as kids."

The Hunters walked back into the Winchester's motel room, only to see Garth performing some martial arts exercise in the courtyard of the room. 

"Garth, where is Baxter?" Sam asked.

Garth came back into the room and pointed at Baxter sitting in a tub, unconscious, "Dude's a lot heavier than he looks, FYI" he handed Dean his EMF "Thought you might want this back."

"You have the CEO of the douchiest microbrew in the US gegged in your hot tub? You really think that's gonna end well?" Dean asked him.

"I'm not feeling the love," Garth commented.

"All right. Shojo. Uh, let's see what we can see." Sam sat down at his laptop.

"What's Shojo?" Garth asked.

"Japaneze booze monster." Dean explained. 

"I guess that would explain why you got to be drunk to see it. Very poetic."

Sam clicked a few things on his laptop and then turned it around to Kaden. There was a black and white drawing of a creature next to some Japanese text. Kaden started to translate. "It says a Shojo roams around where there is a lot of alcohol. Lore states that you used to be able to see them in the breweries in Japan if you were drunk enough."

Dean, who was re-filling his flask, asked, "Yeah, but why is this one shredding brewer's kids?"

"Apparently, you can use the Shojo to do your will if you have the right spell box. Then you'll basically have an attack dog you can use for your revenge."

"So Dale nabs one to punish his pals."

Kaden nodded. "He gifts them the bottle, knowing it will be opened and then you'll have a Sojo that does whatever the owner of the box makes him do.

"Wait. Except it's not killing the people that screamed him over." Garth said.

"Well, Dale's widow said the company was his baby. So, if he really wanted his friends to feel what he felt..." Sam explained.

Dean finished for his brother. "He would take theirs. Well, their kids. Jim's anyways."

"And Baxter was the godfather."

"Alright, check how you kill it," Kylie told her brother.

Kaden looked over Sam's laptop. "You can only kill it with a Samurai sword that has a Shinto blessing." he turned to his sister, "Doesn't mom have a Samurai sword? Or Nick?"

Kylie nodded, "But it wilnae hulp, we cannae git it in time. Dean 'n' ah will soucht a sword. Ye twa babysit Mary." she pointed at Garth. Quietly, so only Kaden could hear her, she added, "I dinnae wantae be 'ere whin th' Bever wakes up."

As if on cue, the Bever groaned. Kylie turned to Dean, "We're taking yer car."

She quickly left the motel and could faintly hear Dean and Sam arguing about something.


	9. Chapter 9

They had found a sword and brought it to the room in which Kylie was staying with her brother. Dean excused himself as his phone rang.

"Okay, it says we'll have to do it under a running spring," Kaden said.

Kylie nodded and turned on their hot tub. She held the sword underneath the flowing water.

"Shichihukujin hito no teni rori korekara seitoun yakuwai wo hatasu kono wo tataer." he nodded at his sister, who turned the water of again. She then put the sword back in its sheath. 

"What now?" Kaden asked. Kylie shrugged.

Just then, Dean came back into the room, "Turns out, Baxter's got a secret love child. He's at the brewery. We gotta go."

The siblings nodded and quickly got to Dean's car. While driving, he got out his phone again. "Hey, you good to drive?" he had probably called Sam, "Well, get a ride. It's at the brewery...There's another kid. Don't think-move."

They ran into the brewery and saw Sam on the floor   
They ran into the brewery and saw Sam on the floor. "Get back!" Dean yelled at Randy Baxter's son. He pushed the young man behind him and slashed with the sword. The Shojo hit him and he fell to the ground. The sword skid across the floor.

Kylie took the sword and swung at the Shojo, who ducked and then moved to the other side. She slashed from the top downwards but the Shojo managed to escape the blade.

"Behind you," Kaden said as his sister looked around confused.

Kylie turned around and saw it standing behind Randy's son. She swung the sword as the blond male ducked and managed to stab the Shojo with the sword. it looked at it's impaled abdomen, then up at Kylie and vanished with a scream, making the sword clatter to the ground. 

"Ye guys okay?" She asked, looking at the Winchesters and Baxter's son. 

They were on the way to the motel and it was getting light outside, "How could you see it?" Sam asked Kylie   
They were on the way to the motel and it was getting light outside, "How could you see it?" Sam asked Kylie.

"Whit?"

"The Shojo," Dean clarified, "You said you don't drink but still you could see it."

"Ah hae th' ability tae see things as they are," Kylie confessed.

"Makes Demon hunting a lot easier," Kaden commented.

The Winchesters exchanged a look, "Have you had that since birth?" Sam asked.

"Yes 'n'd no," Kylie told them. "My abilities stairted showing whin ah wis 19 bit ah knew sin birth that a'd likelie hae it yin day. Mah faither hud it 'n' mah mither 'n' a lot o' ither o' mah kin."

"And you?" Dean asked Kaden.

"Oh, we're not actually blood-related. Kylie and I met in an orphanage after her parents died and we were adopted by the same woman."

"And she showed you how to hunt?" 

"Aye." Kylie confirmed, "Althoogh we wur awready in oor twenties whin she teuk us in." She could see that the Winchesters still had questions but luckily she was spared from answering as her phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Kylie, it's Nick again."

Kylie put him on speaker. "Whit's wrong?"

"Okay, this is a weird one. Some kind of bird-like creature. Big golden eyes, uh golden plumage-"

"I know what you mean, are you sure?" Kaden asked.

"I'm sure."

"Then it's a seldom bird."

"What?"

"It literally means 'Seldom Bird'" Kylie clarified, "A Seltenvogel. Ah ken it tae. Mah faither used tae tell me stories about it whin ah wis wee. They're extinct though."

Kaden nodded, not that Nick could see that, "They used to be really valuable and usually kept prisoners."

"Lik' concubines," Kylie added.

"Well, what made them so valuable?"

"They produce this glandular thing. Bit ainlie wance in thair life." Kylie explained. "They ca' it Unbezahlbar. It means 'priceless'. Marie shuid hae something aboot it in her books."

"I'm on vacation, remember? I didn't bring the trailer."

"Oh yeah, I heard you want to get leg-shackled," Kaden smirked.

Kylie gasped dramatically, "Am ah gonnae git a- whit- seicont cousin wance removed?" 

Dean snorted.

Nick chuckled on the other end, "I don't think that's gonna happen soon. Are you sure you know nothing else?"

"Not really, no. I bet Roslee knows more though." Kaden told him

"Yeah, I hope the 'Jerkcat' doesn't know much either."

"The Seltenvogel is in the claws of a Jerkcat?"

"Yeah."

"Ye hae tae git her oot o' there." Kylie urged. "It'd be worse enough if she'd be held by normal fowk but Jerckats? ah'm not sure if she'd survive that."

"Okay, I'll see what Rosalee knows and then I'll do my best to get her away from him. Thank You for your help." Nick hung up.

"So what was that about?" Dean asked. 

"A friend of ours passed away and wished for us to help her nephew with the hunting stuff, so that's what we're doing." Kaden said, "Well, she was more Kylie's friend. Also her, uh, first cousin once removed."

"C'mon, ye ken she kinda liked ye tae," Kylie told her brother.

"She said I was okay." 

"She liked ye, she wis juist tae stubborn tae admit it."

They had exchanged numbers with the Winchesters and then driven back to Portland   
They had exchanged numbers with the Winchesters and then driven back to Portland. On the way back Kylie got a text message from Nick. 

the seltenvogel is safe the unbezahlbar is destroyed

She frowned, asking herself why he didn't call but figured that he was probably too tired.

As they arrived back in Portland they got themselves a room in another motel and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


End file.
